The Raise of the Dark Lady
by BlackMoon3464
Summary: Lyra Dorea Potter was never raised by her relatives but left in an orphanage. where she learns that the world is never black and white. Lyra makes a name for herself at Hogwarts, and shows everyone that she is far more than just the GWL. getting the attracts the attention of the Dark Lord. based off Little.Miss.Xanda
1. prologue

On the night of November 1, 1981, most of the Wizarding World of Britain was celebrating. They were celebrating the fall of the most powerful Dark Lord of the last 500 years. They celebrated, cheering the Savior of the Wizarding World. But not once during their celebrating did they think about the price a young baby had to pay so they could have peace.

Not once did they think about the little orphan who was being left on the doorstep of a family who didn't want her. Not once did they think that that little girl had lost all her family that night.

It was on that night that Albus Dumbledore left the little orphan on the doorstep of her aunt's home. Albus Dumbledore, who was considered by many as the greatest wizard since the Founders of Hogwarts, was confident that he had made the right choice. They were, after all, the girl's family. It was best if she grew up away from all the fame that she was certain to receive so that when she finally went to Hogwarts it would be easier to guide her in the right direction because the girl would not have been subjected to the bigotry of the wizarding world. In all his wisdom, he saw no problem with his plan, in his opinion, there was no way it could go wrong.

It would take ten years for Albus Dumbledore to start to understand how wrong his plan would go, and a few more after that for him to really see just how wrong he was when it came to dealing with the young Lyra Dorea Potter.


	2. Chapter 1

The sound of a bitter sweet melody, was the only thing heard throughout the orphanage. The only source of light passes through the small window in Lyra's room. where other children rooms are filled with toys books and bright colors. But not one Lyra Dorea Potter. A.K.A the Girl Who Lived. Her room was filled with dark old books. There were no toys anywhere, there were no bright colors. there was only black dark blue and green.

The only things that wherein Lyra Potter's room were her books and a very beautiful old cello that was resting on the corner of her room along with a beautiful black mahogany harp resting on the other side of the room. and no one would ever have noticed a very large and dangerous Giant anaconda resting on a large black pillow.

This dark room was Lyra Potter's room for long as she could remember. none of the other children bothered her. not after the whole 'Alice incidence.' All the children still have nightmares from that event.

 _"That wasss a beautiful piece my lady."_ said, Lucifer, as he raised his head from his pillow. _"Thank you, Lucifer, I'm glad you enjoyed that piece."_ Lyra said as she places her violin way she walked towards the cello and started playing another piece.

 **~meanwhile outside of the orphanage~**

Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape were in front of a house that had seen better days. It had an old and worn out look and it emitted a cold and desolated air. Albus Dumbledore verified the address again and confirmed that they really were in the right place. The House wasn't a simple house, it was an orphanage, an all-girl only orphanage and Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape were there to see young Lyra Potter. The shock evident on their faces. why would the girl who lived be in an orphanage when she has living relatives? To their shock The Dursleys lost no time in telling the Headmaster and the young potion master that they had left the freak, that was what they called young Lyra, in the nearest police station. And they informed the them that they wanted nothing to do with freaks and then proceeded to close the door in the Headmaster's and Severus Snape's face.

Finally, after a couple of hours, and with a little magical help, they were able to locate the young Lyra Potter in an orphanage for girls: St. Mary's. Where they can hear, a bitter sweet melody coming from the farthest room in the orphanage. With a few moments, they were now sitting in a small, stuffed and moldy office talking to the matron of the orphanage. "You are here to take young Lyra to a school for the gifted? Was that what you said?" asked Sister. Abira.

Dumbledore smiled his usual grand-fatherly smile with a twinkle in his eyes when he answered. "That's right. she's been registered since birth since her parents went there as well. Sister. Abira, if you don't mind, could you tell me how long Lyra's been here at the orphanage?" "Approximately ten years, I think. A police officer brought her, if I'm not mistaken, on the fifth of November of 81. Lyra was such a beautiful baby, so calm, we never heard her cry. We never understood why nobody wanted a baby like that... But then..."

Sister. Abira didn't continue, she seemed to be lost in old memories and Dumbledore started to have a bad feeling. He could remember a talk that he had a little over 50 years ago, that had started in a similar way. Even Snape started to pay more attention to the conversation.

"Was there something wrong with the baby?" asked Dumbledore calmly. "I wouldn't say 'wrong'... I think strange is the word I would use... Even when Lyra was a baby, those eyes, they seemed to see the darkest secrets in our souls. It was unsettling."

Dumbledore 'hummed' and took another sip from his tea. "And what else could you tell us about young Lyra?" Now Sister. Abira appeared uncomfortable and the bad feeling Dumbledore was having grew.

"Ah... Well... Lyra is an excellent student. She has the highest grades in school; she even jumped forward a couple years. Her musical talents also improved she's also been given three different instruments from the professors for her talent in music. Most of her professors say that Lyra could probably be considered a prodigy." Albus visibly relaxed; maybe she was uncomfortable because she didn't want them to think that she was exaggerating. There was probably no reason for his bad feeling, and Albus had almost convinced himself that that was the case, until Severus asked a question that destroyed any conviction that Albus may have had.

"And friends?"

Sister. Abira became even more uncomfortable, but she managed to smile and say. "Ah... Lyra never was very social...always keeping to herself... and you know how children are... sometimes they can be really cruel..."

Snape had to contain the growl that wanted to escape his throat, he hated bullies, and the brat appeared to be following her father's footsteps. "she's a bully? Is that it?" he ended up asking.

"Oh, no, on the contrary, the other children were often cruel to poor Lyra. The poor girl. You know how it is, we're a small orphanage with limited funds, and the children do everything they can to be adopted. Then suddenly Lyra shows up. A truly beautiful child, an angelic beauty many say, and on top of that she's an extraordinary student, brilliant in everything she does. Naturally the older girls started to resent her. They would beat her, they would tear her clothes up they even cut the poor girls hair too, they even locked her up in the basement once and we couldn't find her for a couple of days...".

"And nobody did anything?" asked Dumbledore incredulous.

"What could we do? We didn't have any evidence, so we couldn't accuse any of the girls. And Lyra was completely alone, none of the girls said anything to help her." the matron defended herself, slowly her eyes unfocused and the professors could see something like fear on her face, "But things changed," she whispered, it seemed she was talking more to herself than to her two companions, "oh, how they changed..." "What changed Sister. Abira?" asked Albus gently. The bad feeling he had previously was back and, although he tried, he couldn't ignore the similarities between this girl and the other. But he could still convince himself that they were only coincidences.

"You are going to take her, right?" asked Sister. Abira in a voice a little above a whisper.

"Lyra has been registered since she was born; nothing that you tell us will stop us from taking her. We just want to know a little more about her." replied Dumbledore trying to reassure her.

Sister. Abira nodded and told them everything she knew or ever suspected. "When Lyra turned seven, things changed. We never had any evidence of anything. For all intents and purposes she continued to be a perfect student, a prodigy that charmed her professors the sweet little angel. But as time went by rest of the other girls started to fear Lyra. It started with Sally. There was no evidence, but sally had both her legs broken when she pushed off the stairs but the things no one was with at the time. A few months after that we went to visit a farm, so the girls could see the animals. A little garden snake went into the bus, Lyra liked it and she decided to keep it. We saw nothing wrong with that, it was small, it was almost always in Lyra's skirt pocket, and it didn't hurt anyone. The small snake became Lyra's best friend and her beloved pet.

But on that day when Rose, Cary, and Ashley. Some of the older orphans and friends of Sally's. Cary, and Ashley grab Lyra and held her down. While Rose grabbed the small snake, and started to beat the poor thing to death. While they were doing this, they made Lyra watch as her only friend at the time was killed right in front of her. Through all that Lyra didn't even shed a tear. I could tell she wanted too.

One week after that happened all three girls were hospitalized; They were suffering from internal bleeding several, lacerations, and broken bones. the girls look like they were hit by a car. But I remember seeing Lyra smiling when we found the girls. The following year we found two girls locked in the basement, I don't know what happened, but they started to be afraid of their own shadows, they were never the same again. And they did everything they could so as not to be in the same space as Lyra. It lasted for six or seven months, I think. After that, one of the girl's, Alice, who always seem to bully poor Lyra. One of Alice's actions almost caused Lyra her life. when Alice had pushed Lyra into a river near the forest just behind the orphanage. When Lyra herself couldn't swim at the time. But the following day Alice killed herself. she hung herself in her room. While there was, blood written on the wall saying payback is a bitch.

There is absolutely no evidence, and even if I accuse Lyra of something who would believe me?

Most people when they see her, only see her angelic face, the sweet and kind little girl. She's a true fallen angel." Sister. Abira said as Albus and Severus were able to see it clearly, her expression was one of pure fear. However, mixed in with that fear there was another emotion, they could almost call it awe, and that made both men shiver. The both of them had seen similar expressions, but much more intense and on the faces of Death Eaters. Snape wasn't able to contain the shiver that went down his spine when he remembered his former master. Albus made an effort to smile and asked if it were possible to speak with Lyra.

Only long years of living as a spy stopped Snape from showing what he was feeling, but the idea of seeing Potter didn't please him one bit. If it were up to him they would leave the brat there and never set foot in there again, but it wasn't, and deep down he knew that they had no other choice, but there was something about Potter that unsettled him.

Sister Abira Jumped slightly when she heard the bittersweet Melody of Lyra's cello music playing through the orphanage.

Both men were shocked to see the sister's expression turn completely into awe and relaxed when she heard that bittersweet Melody. It almost seems like she was in a trance. Sister Abira showed them to Lyra's room, where the melody seems to get louder and it was coming from that room. they were surprised when Sister Abira's Trance like body walked towards the door and slowly opened the door.

when the melody stopped that's when Sister Abira seemed to snap out of whatever trance she was in and slowly back away from the door in fear and quickly walked away; it was obvious that she didn't want to be near Lyra.

As soon as they entered the room and saw Lyra, both Dumbledore and Snape had to make an effort to hide their shock. Normally, when they thought about Lyra Potter, both of them imagined a clone female of James but with Lily's eyes. Or A carbon copy of Lily but with James's eyes.

they were prepared for little changes but nothing could have prepared them for what they saw, and both immediately understood what Sister Abira meant by 'fallen angel'.

Sitting on the window seat, with her back against the wall, slowly placing the bow of her cello instrument down.

Her beautiful obsidian hair is very lengthy reaching down to the middle of her torso, so long in fact that it almost caresses the small of her back. if they could run their fingers through her hair it feels as though you are touching some of the finest silken fabric ever woven. Soft, and almost liquid-like. Lyra's beautiful face was also stunning. her high cheekbones calling to the eyes to the statuesque bone structure underlying its gentleness. She has been graced with a look that could be that of royalty. Her tight, rosy colored lips are pursed in what appears to be mid-kiss.

The slight hint of moisture on her lips making them glisten in the light, causing them to look as though they are really a reflection on the waters of a pond and not really a part of her at all. Lyra's lips seem to call out to you, beckoning you to lean in and press your lips against hers.

Her emerald green eyes, A very rare sight shade of green like the killing curse that will put emeralds to shame. those eyes could stare back at you as though to pierce your very soul and derive your thoughts and feelings. They appear to cast a spell on you causing you to neglect all else and freeze in a state of mystified.

Dumbledore recalled that his great-grandmother had been the only girl from the Rosier's. Apparently, Lyra inherited traces from several lines, giving origin to a beauty without precedent.

Snape saw it too, but he didn't forget Lily Potter, who was considered the most beautiful girl in Hogwarts in her time. And when the sun shined on Lyra's hair he didn't miss the blood red sheen it had. But what surprised him the most were her eyes, they may have been the same shape as Lily's but the color was nothing like it. Neither of them could stop the shiver that went down their spines when they looked at eyes the color of death, eyes the exact same shade as the 'Avada Kedavra' curse.

The first to pull himself together was Dumbledore and he quickly put a smile on his face, neither of the professors missed the subtle alterations on Lyra's face, she seemed more innocent, more childlike. They remembered immediately what Sister Abira had said, '...and even if I accuse her of something who would believe me?... she charms everyone...'. Crushing the bad feeling he was having, Dumbledore greeted her jovially.

"Lyra, it is a pleasure to see you again. My name is Albus Dumbledore and my companion is Professor Severus Snape."


	3. Chapter 2

"Good afternoon, the pleasure to meet you," Lyra replied, she has an Angelic voice and a small smile on her face. Snape was sure that if he hadn't had that conversation with the orphanage's matron he would have believed that the smile wasn't fake.

"Well, Lyra, Professor Snape and I came to invite you to a school for special children."

The change was instantaneous, any and all innocence that was on her face disappeared and in its place, was a cold and calculating look, something that Snape didn't think was possible on a child. "What type of school?" Lyra inquired without any emotion in her voice.

"Ah, well, the school of which I am Headmaster of is named Hogwarts; it's a school of magic."

Albus was preparing himself to give Lyra a great explanation on how she was a witch and perform some spells to demonstrate that he was telling the truth when he heard a little chuckle coming from Lyra. Believing that young Lyra thought she was being lied to. he was going to explain that it was, in fact, the truth when he saw something in Lyra's eyes; recognition and relief? But before he could better analyze the expression it was gone and Lyra uttered.

"So, what I can do is magic... I knew I knew I was different from them." Lyra said with a small smile on her face. The word 'them' was spoken with so much disdain and disgust that both professors almost gaped. Dumbledore thought immediately of Tom Riddle, but there was a difference. When little Tom Riddle said something similar it was spoken with hate, Lyra, on the other hand, spoke with disdain and disgust, as if she didn't even consider them human or worthy of her attention, truthfully Albus didn't know what he considered worse.

"Is that so, and what can you do?" asked Albus in a calm and jovial tone, hiding all the anxiety and nervousness he felt.

For a second or two Snape was certain that Potter's eyes were analyzing their souls, judging them, seeing if they were trustworthy or not. Snape was certain it was some kind of test and when Potter got a little twinkle in her eyes, a warm smile on her face, and looked, for all those watching, like an excited child, Snape was certain they had passed the 'test'. But that certainly was short lived. " I figured out My magic seems to be driven by my emotions the more I feel the more dangerous it can become," Lyra told them, in a tone of voice so filled with innocence that it was difficult to not believe that it was true, " Sometimes when I'm angry things start to shake, things like that." finished Lyra with a happy smile.

At that moment, Lucifer decided to slither up to his mistress. causing the two professors to jump in seeing a giant anaconda slithering up a young girl. Lucifer glared at the two professors as his head rested on Lyra's shoulders giving them a nasty glare and hissing in Parseltongue. "I do not trust them mistress, the old one reeks of Foul Play here and that one? I just don't trust that one." Lucifer hissed to his mistress.

"Lyra where did you require that large serpent." Professor Dumbledore ass with a little bit of concern in his voice.

Lyra just looked at him and said "this is Lucifer he's a giant anaconda. I found him only a few months ago,. He was supposed to be taken to the local Zoo. but unfortunately for the caretakers of the zoo or the people who were transporting him never stood a chance, where the giant anaconda meant to slip out through the cage and slithered through the forest. that's where he found me. You see there were few of the other girls from the orphanage were bullying me and somehow Lucifer scared them off by just slithering closer and almost eating one of them." Lyra explains why looking at the two professors while Lucifer just gave them the nasty glare again not liking the two.

"Also if I am going to attend this magical school called Hogwarts, Lucifer is coming with me no matter what. no matter where I go he will follow is that acceptable," Lyra said with a smile while looking at the two. Lyra explained to the two professors that Lyra knew nothing about her own history and the magical world. For a fraction of a second Dumbledore pondered not telling her, but as quickly as the impulse appeared it disappeared. The girl had the right to know, and the fact that she was the Girl-Who-Lived was impossible to hide. Sighing, the professor answered. After what it seems like hours of Explanation of the Wizarding World and what happened to her parents. After when the explanations Professor Dumbledore handed Lyra her letter. "here is the letter with all the needed information. The list with everything you need to buy, the train ticket, where and how to catch the train and the day and hour it leaves. Professor Snape can accompany you to Diagon Alley where you can buy all your things for school."

Lyra took her letter, opened it and inspected the contents.

"It won't be necessary for the professor to go with me. He certainly has better things to do, I don't want to impose. Besides, I'm used to doing things by myself."

"Are you sure?" asked Albus in a smooth tone, they couldn't force Lyra to take someone with her, but neither of the professors felt at ease with letting her go alone.

"Yes." was the only response Lyra gave them. So, containing a sigh, Dumbledore gave Lyra her Gringotts key, explained to her how to get to Diagon Alley and how to find the entrance to the Leaky Cauldron.

Lyra thanked them and with short goodbyes and both professors left Lyra's room.

What's the door was closed Lee Return to Lucifer and waved her hand and said "into a man." in Lucifer's place instead of very attractive handsome and athletic, with a brooding, mysterious and intense aura. Lucifer's human form has a pale complexion, broad forehead, strong bone structure (angular jawline), deep-set, of forest green snake eyes, a straight nose, and a well-formed mouth. He had straight, long, black hair. Lucifer's human form also had straight teeth along with his two long fangs with a heartwarming smile. Lucifer is slightly above average height, about 5'11", and he has a lean, flat-muscled and athletic physique. his outfit is comprised of a charcoal suit, leather riding boots, and a leather trench coat. with dark sunglasses to hide his eyes from everyone.

Lucifer smiled as he helped his young lady dress in something more casual than the orphanage's old rags they called uniforms think of Ciel phantomhive casual blue outfit but for a girl and no eye patch.

Lyra smiled once she all dressed and happy to see Lucifer in his human form. "Thank you, my lady itsss good be in this body again," Lucifer said Offering his arm to his lady as Lyra's magic flooded the whole orphanage putting every occupant in a trance. "Sister Abira, I'll be heading out to downtown London to get my school supplies. I need you to take me and Lucifer there and also hand other few pounds so we could buy things on the way, is that understandable." Lyra said in a commanding tone as the woman was deep in Lyra's trance and only nodded her head. As she handed over a few dozen pounds to Lyra. Lyra handed it to Lucifer's so he can hold it in his trench coat pockets.

"Good let us be off then," Lyra said as sister Abira and leading them towards the door and into sister Abira car. As they were now heading to downtown London to the Leaky Cauldron.

Where Lyra is going to first step into the Magical World.


	4. Chapter 3

Lyra was resting her head-on Lucifer's shoulder. As for Lucifer, himself, he was singing Lyra's favorite song to her as she rested.

 _(I am your loyal servant, and you're our country's queen._

 _Us, pair of pitied twins, burdened by our destiny. Let hellfire consume me if that's what must be done, I will gladly play the part, so that you may shine, my sun. On the day the two of us were brought into this world. The bells gave their blessings to us twins, a boy and girl. But for reasons that we were too young to understand. We were separated; I could no longer hold your hand… If the whole world plots to extinguish your light, If they find the need to make you break and cry,_

 _Don't you worry, dear, I am right by your side. So just smile for me; it'll be alright. I am your loyal servant, and you're our country's queen._

 _Us, A pair of pitied twins, burdened by our destiny. Let hellfire consume me if that's what must be done, I will gladly play the part, so that you may shine, my sun.. While running errands in the country to the east, I ran into a fair maiden with hair of deep green. Her smile and her voice, to me, were sent from up above. Something moved in my chest; You might even call it love. But we know all good things must come to an end, It is my queen's orders, the girl must repent. I will grant your wishes, if that's all I live for, So then tell me, my sun, just what causes these rains to pour? I am your loyal servant, and you're our country's queen. Us, a pair of cursed twins, bound to bloody destiny. "Your Highness, brioche will accompany your tea."_

 _And you clapped your hands with glee; so innocent and sweet…. It appears that soon this country will meet its fate, Torn to pieces by its people, crumbled under their hate. The masses claim that justice will be brought on us today, But I won't see it through; they will not get their way_

 _"Listen now, my dear, give your clothing to me. You and I will switch and away you must flee._

 _You will be okay, we are twins, don't you see? They won't know, now dear, don't look back and just leave."_

 _I am only the double; the true queen runs free. Us, a pair of broken twins, damned by cruel destiny. If the devil's your lord, as the masses curse your name. Then I'm a demon too, for our blood's one and the same. Long ago, there was a kingdom ruled by a queen. At that time the two of us were barely aged fourteen. A "daughter of evil" doomed the kingdom from within, But the stories lie, for she was my precious little twin… If the whole world plots to extinguish your light,_

 _(Finally, the bells are announcing that time) If they find the need to make you break and cry, (I can feel my heart break with each passing chime.) Don't you worry, dear, I am right by your side. (With your eyes averted, you look to the sky.) So just smile for me; it'll be alright. (And the blade whistles down as you call out my line.) I am your loyal servant, and you're my precious queen. Us, pair of pitied twins, burdened by our destiny. Let hellfire consume me if that's what must be done, I have gladly played my part, so that you may shine, my sun. If the day comes that we are reborn once again. It'd be nice play with you; So I'll wait for you 'til then)._

While sister Abira continues driving them to downtown London. their destination The Leaky Cauldron. Today was something different when both professors Dumbledore and Snape left. With the information, they had told Lyra. It truly made her so happy and it was also a revolutionary day for her. a huge smile spread over Lyra's face, she was a Witch! She could hardly contain her joy. She smiled as she listened to Lucifer sing her favorite song. Leaky Cauldron was on, and before long she was entering the little old pub.

Lyra could hardly believe it, she was finally where to world where she truly belonged. She smiled as held onto Lucifer's arm as they approached the counter.

"Excuse me," Lucifer said in his low Italian accent was heard above the noise inside the pub and Tom, at least that was what Professor Dumbledore told her the bartender was named, looked over to them.

"Good morning, how can I help?"

Lucifer Just Smiles as Lyra made her expression as innocent as possible and plastered a big smile on her face. "Good morning Mr. Tom. Professor Snape told me I was a Witch and gave me a letter with all the things I have to buy in Diagon Alley today and Lucifer didn't want me to come alone so he company me today. Can you open the entrance for us if you please?"

This mask that Lyra had perfected over the years was ideal for this situation. She admitted to herself that she was excited, but she would never normally behave so childishly or that innocently. It just wasn't her and only Lucifer knew that, but she knew how useful it was to convey the idea of an innocent child, and as long as she knew nothing about this new world that she was entering it was the best mask to use.

"Of course Ms.," Tom told her with a smile, and led both them to the back of the pub where they stopped in front of a brick wall, "pay attention to the sequence."

Lyra and Lucifer nodded and saw Tom take out his wand and tap several bricks and in front of her eyes a doorway appeared that lead to another street.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley." Lyra tried to control her reaction, she really did, but it was difficult, the whole place screamed magic and Lyra didn't even notice that she had dragged along Lucifer while they left Tom in the back of the pub, she was transfixed.

However, Lyra remembered everything she had to do and quickly pulled herself together. Fortunately, as it was rather early there being few people in the alley, and those that were there didn't pay them any mind. Following Dumbledore's directions, it wasn't hard to find Gringotts.

"Good morning. I would like to talk to someone about my account." Lyra always believed that manners never hurt anyone boy she was wrong When the Goblin replied.

"Get lost brat. I have better things to do than losing time with scum." The Goblin didn't bother to look at her or at Lucifer.

Lyra felt her blood boil, normally she had excellent control over her emotions, but there were certain things that she did not tolerate, and the thing in front of her had crossed the line. And she can tell that Lucifer is ready to strike. He was tense and you could see the malice and hate under his sunglasses. As he glared down at the Goblin.

Until that moment Lyra had had perfect manners, a little too serious, but completely friendly. Now, however, the air around her changed, her expression lost all emotion and her eyes glowed with a fire that badly concealed the power Lyra possessed. When she spoke her voice came out cold and showing no emotions, but her magic showing just how angry she was.

"I said," she said a little above a whisper, however, nobody had any difficulty in hearing her because her voice was laced with her magic, giving the feeling that it filled the whole space where Lyra was, "that I would like to talk to someone about my account." And just to make sure that the Goblin in front of her understanding, Lyra made her magic surround the Goblin completely and started to squeeze.

The Goblin started having trouble breathing and its eyes grew wide. After a moment, Lyra let the creature go, and it stuttered when it spoke again.

"N-na-name?"

" Lyra Dorea Potter," Lyra answered, going back to her previous mask, she was still angry as she was still holding onto Lucifer's arm, knowing her pet snake will enjoy eating the goblin, but she had to remember that they knew nothing about this society and she had to control herself and she didn't want to lose her only friend and pet. She had to wait for a little, at least until she knew more about this new world.

She didn't miss the way the creature's eyes widened when it heard her name, nor did she miss the shocked look on the wizard's face to her side. Lyra narrowed her eyes as Lucifer let out a low hiss. Apparently, her name was very well known, sure Dumbledore had told her about her parents and she was considered to be some kind of hero, how foolish but she hadn't expected that her name to be so easily recognized. She need to get information as quickly as possible. She also noted how their eyes traveled to her forehead, or rather to her scar that was hidden by her hair. Seeing Lucifer hissed at them in warning, not liking how these people that are looking at his mistress. This seems to snap the two out of whatever trance they were in.

"Griphook," the creature exclaimed when it got over its shock, "take Lady Potter and her guest to Goldaxe's office." The creature that appeared gave a brief bow and with a sharp 'follow me Ms. Potter and guest', led them down a corridor with several doors. Stopping in front of one that said 'Account Manager Goldaxe' he knocked and opened the door. He spoke briefly with the one inside in a language that Lyra didn't understand and motioned for her to enter.

"You can go in Ms. Potter and guest."

Lyra and Lucifer nodded their heads as they entered the office. It was richly decorated, it had several murals, and those showing battles were highlighted in gold. There was a desk by the opposite wall, with a being sitting behind it, it was larger than the ones that they had seen, and appeared older too, but it didn't give Lyra and Lucifer a weak look, it gave them a wiser look.

"You may sit," his tone of voice was rather grave, and Lyra thought it sounded similar to when you rub two rocks together, "how can I help?"

"Good morning. Professor Dumbledore informed me yesterday that my parents left me everything they had. I want to know what that everything is and how much I have in my account. Depending on the amount, I would like to, when I'm finished, take some money out." Lyra answered politely, with a little respect in her voice.

Before the Goldaxe answer, Lucifer asked a questioned that seem to shock and surprise Goldaxe and Lyra. "I'm sorry to interrupt but I heard it's common for a 11 year olds who are raised in the Muggle world to have an inheritance test done and see if there are any magical blocks on Lyra's Magic and see if anyone has been stealing from her account because she has never received any bank statements from you since she has an account with Gringotts."

"Ah yes normally every muggle-born is it's supposed to come here will the school representative you do the inheritance. But it seems that Hogwarts seem to forget its own rules and you say Ms. Potter hasn't been received any bank statements… Mr.…" Goldaxe said will looking at Lucifer.

Lucifer just smirked and said, "you may call me Lucifer that's name my mistress has given me and yes and she hadn't received any bank statements due to the reason she lives at an orphanage."

"Very well. Ms. Potter, we will have to confirm your identity before we disclose that information, it's a matter of security, we take similar precautions with all the clients that have larger accounts."

"And how do you confirm my identity and the inheritance test ?" asked Lyra, curious to know how things worked.

"It is a simple procedure, you just need to put tree drops of blood on this parchment, the charms on it will confirm your identity and show what accounts are rightfully yours."

"Hmm, very well then." said Lyra and taking the dagger that Goldaxe had indicated he made a shallow cut in her thumb and let three drops fall on the parchment. She concentrated on the cut on her finger and slowly she saw it close, satisfied she looked back to the parchment. The blood that had dropped on it was forming words, she was able to read her name before Goldaxe took the parchment and analyzed the information.


	5. Chapter 4

**(A/N: hey guy quick note all of people are asking if** **Lucifer a demon in serpent form or did Lyra give him a human form? Lucifer is Lyra pet serpent that Lyra gives a human form think how in** **the movie Maleficent when Maleficent turns a crow into a man just like that.)**

Goldaxe was surprised at the ritual, usually, such a test would not elicit such a magical reaction; therefore he waited with bated breath as the wizard picked up the parchment. He knew that whatever was on it would be interesting, to say the least.

Lyra and Lucifer stared at the parchment, shocked and enraged beyond reason as she read the surprisingly long list.

Lyra Dorea Potter. Daughter of Jamison Harrison Potter and Lillian Faith Evans Potter.

 **Descendant of:**

The Ancient and Noble House of Potter(by blood).

The Ancient and Noble House of Black(by blood).

The Most Ancient House of Peverell(by blood).

The Most Ancient House of Gryffindor(by blood).

The Most Ancient House of Hufflepuff(by blood).

The Most Ancient House of Ravenclaw(by blood).

The Most Ancient House of Slytherin (by blood)

The Ancient House of Merlin(by magic).

The Ancient House of Le Fay(by magic).

Accumulative Wizengamot Seats:

Potter: Three seats on the Wizengamot.

Black: Seven seats on the Wizengamot.

Peverell: Three seats on the Wizengamot.

Gryffindor: One seat on the Wizengamot.

Hufflepuff: One seat on the Wizengamot.

Ravenclaw: One seat on the Wizengamot.

Slytherin: One seat on the Wizengamot.

Boulstridge: One seat on the Wizengamot.

Leatherby: One seat on the Wizengamot.

 **Inheritances:**

Parseltongue (mother's side), Metamorphmagus (father's side), Invisibility Cloak(object, birthright), the Elder Wand(object, birthright) Sword of Gryffindor(object, birthright), Ravenclaws Diadem(object, birthright), Slytherin locket (object, birthright) 12 Grimmauld Place(object, birthright), Potter, Black, Peverell, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, Slytherin Manors and castles (objects, birthrights) and 3/4 of Hogwarts including: Gryffindor Tower, Ravenclaw Tower, Slytherin dungeons, Greenhouses, Quidditch Pitch, Library, Come and Go Room, three out of four of the Founders Room and of the Great Hall(objects, birthright).

 **Potter vaults:**

777- Monies: 777,000,000 Galleons, 69,000 Sickles, 138,909 Knuts.

778- Monies: 472,000,000 Galleons, 78,001 Sickles, 1,200 Knuts.

779- Monies: 6,098,372,000 Galleons, 67,874,003 Sickles, 1 Knut.

780- 732 Tapestries, 16 sets of Silver Crockery, 4 sets of Gold Crockery, various Jewels, Books, several Runners, 5 diamond Chandeliers and 7 trunks of Gold Woven Dress Robes.

 **Black vaults:**

12- Monies: 189,903,976,000 Galleons, 12 Knuts.

314- Monies: 645,971,002 Galleons, 17,010 Sickles, 154 Knuts.

717- 184 Tapestries, 12 sets of Gold Crockery, various Jewels, several trunks of dress robes.

Books: Black Magick(By Phineas Nigellus Black) written in Parseltongue and Salazar Slytherin's complete autobiography, written in Parseltongue.

 **Peverell vault:**

7- Monies: 135,975 Galleons, 978, 673, 000 Sickles, 175 Knuts.

8- 12 Tapestries.

Books: Alchemy Through the Ages(original text, author unknown), Notes on the Deathly Hallows Origin and Merlin's pointed hat(a gift from Merlin himself).

 **Gryffindor vault:**

1- Monies: 979,349,912,000 Galleons, 17,000 Knuts.

Books: Hogwarts: the Sentience Within(written by Godric Gryffindor) and the complete autobiography written in Gobbledegook by Godric Gryffindor.

 **Ravenclaw vault:**

2- 1,734,087,012 Galleons, 175,487,523 Sickels, 163,963 Knuts.

Books: The Complete Works of Rowena Ravenclaw, Logic or Absurdity: Which Controls the Heart?, Knowledge is Power Septum Peccata.

 **Slytherin vault:**

1- Monies: 979,349,912,000 Galleons,, 175,487,523 Sickels, 163,963 Knuts.

Books: The Complete Works of Salazar Slytherin, different ways to use Parseltongue Magic, how to raise your own basileus.

 **Other:**

Books: The Complete Works of Merlin, Morgan Le Fay's personal Journal, History of the Dark Arts(once owned by Lady Circe, or so claimed by Merlin himself) and Magicks Around the World.

Wands: Godric Gryffindor's wand(12", Yew, Dragon Heartstring core), Helga Hufflepuff's wand(14", Holly, Veela hair core), Rowena Ravenclaw's wand(10", Beechwood, Unicorn tail hair core) and Antioch Peverell's wand(15", Elder, Thestral hair core).

 **Ladyship Rings:**

Potter, Black, Peverell, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin.

 **Other Rings:**

Merlin's treasured Malachite Ring(said to enhance any emotion, thus making any spell infinitely more powerful, as it is being fueled by the strong emotions of the caster) and Morgan Le Fay's, Ring of Life(said to drain the life out of anyone who attempts to filch it, yet to be proven).

 **Magical abilities and blocks:**

Core magic – Dark (70% blocked, Albus Dumbledore, November 1st,)

Parseltongue (Failed Block, Albus Dumbledore, November 1st,)

Wandless magic (Blocked, Albus Dumbledore, November 1st,)

Wordless magic (Blocked, Albus Dumbledore, November 1st,)

Magic sensitivity (Blocked, Albus Dumbledore, November 1st,)

Eidetic memory (Blocked, Albus Dumbledore, November 1st )

Hereditary blood magic (Blocked, Albus Dumbledore, November 1st,)

 **Magical bonds:**

Godfather bond - (Blocked, Albus Dumbledore, November 1st)

 **Magical compulsions:**

Blood Glamour (Albus Dumbledore, November 1st, 1981)

Loyalty Keyed to Albus Dumbledore (Albus Dumbledore,)

Loyalty Keyed to Gryffindor House (Albus Dumbledore,)

Loyalty Keyed to the Order of the Phoenix (Albus Dumbledore,)

Loyalty Keyed to Ronald Weasley (Albus Dumbledore,)

Loyalty Keyed to Ginevra Weasley (Albus Dumbledore,)

Loyalty Keyed to Molly Weasley (Albus Dumbledore, )

Distrust Keyed to Slytherin House (Albus Dumbledore,)

Distrust Keyed to Severus Snape (Albus Dumbledore,)

Distrust Keyed to Dark Magic (Albus Dumbledore,)

Shame Compulsion Keyed to Home Life (Albus Dumbledore)

Recklessness Charm (Albus Dumbledore)

Anti-authority Charm (Albus Dumbledore)

Selflessness Charm (Albus Dumbledore)

Distrust Keyed to Draco Malfoy (Albus Dumbledore)

Loyalty Keyed to Hermione Granger (Albus Dumbledore)

Love Potion Keyed to Ronald Weasley (Albus Dumbledore, Molly Weasley, Ronald Weasley).

Both Lyra and Lucifer were in shock in what they saw as they hard. "Ms. Potter, it would seem you're under the control of a number of charms, compulsions, and potions," he stated. "I believe it would be best if you were to have them removed before we continue our business."

Lyra stared at the goblin with narrowed eyes, her shock-addled brain finally deciding to focus on the situation at hand instead of what she had just read.

"I agree, however I know nothing in this world comes without a price. What's yours?"

Goldaxe smiled toothily at the wizard, glad that he had pulled himself together. "100 galleons for a full body flush and unblocking of your magical core and abilities," Goldaxe stated.

"Deal." Lyra agreed with a nod, although the price was steep apparently she could afford it.

 **Time Skip**

After all the blocks, charms, compulsions, and potions were removed was once again in the office of Goldaxe where Goldaxe was telling Lyra about Gringotts bank cards. "In the last few years, we've created something similar to muggle credit cards. The cards are enchanted so that they can only be used by the client and to buy things in stores you just have to give them the card and the money goes from one vault to the other. In the muggle world, it works like a normal credit card. But as it has a 100 galleon annual fee, only the more wealthy families use it. Those that don't use the card have to come to the bank to take money from their vault and exchange galleons into pounds if they want to buy something in the muggle world."

"I see," muttered Lyra, " Goldaxe I want one of those cards and is there a bag to put all my coins and my muggle money in. But I also want to take out fifty galleons and 100 pounds."

"Alright Ms. Potter, it will only take a moment."

Goldaxe wrote something on a parchment and a little over a minute after that Griphook walked into the office with, a few pieces of parchment, and something very similar to a credit card only made of gold and a small box.

"Here you have it, Ms. Potter. The cost depends on which bag you chose and for an extra fee, we can make it undetectable and extensive." opened the box and Lyra peered inside curiously.

Her eyes widened at the sheer amount of small hand purses and pouches inside the now obviously expanded box. She looked through the box and a twister of expressions was seen on her rapidly paling face.

'Oh, sweet Merlin! What… Who…? Ah!' Lyra shuddered at she saw a hideous bright pink pouch with lace and obnoxiously bright sequins.

"Mistress, Please put that… thing back. Now I beg you." Lucifer begged, his voice holding a ting of horrified disgust.

Lyra immediately obeyed Lucifer and looked box, pushing some of the more girly or extravagant (who needs a pouch with diamonds and emeralds encrusted on it?) or ugly to the side. She finally found a nice, good-quality looking pouch and picked it up. It looked to be made of leather or dragon skin and dyed a beautiful dark green-blue.

"How much does this cost?" Lyra asked.

"That is one of the more expensive pouches. It's made of dragon skin and dyed using specially-made ink. It will cost twenty-five galleons, and it is already expanded and undetectable," Goldaxe replied, his eyes taking on a greedy look at the price.

"Let three drops of your blood inside the pouch, so only you can use the bag." The goblin handed Lyra the bag and the girl nodded. She bit her finger, wincing as the tooth torn through the skin and let three drops fall before sucking on the finger. Lyra looked at Goldaxe as the goblin said "here is your card. Now just like what you did with you bag Ms. Potter let three drops of blood fall on the card and sign this parchment and everything will be settled.

And if you ever lose either the bag or the card you just need to come here and one of the tellers will take care of it."

after she signed the parchment it disappeared. "Is there anything else I can help you with?" asked Goldaxe as soon as he saw that Lyra had finished.

"No, that was everything. Thank you for your time," answered Lyra politely.

"Very well. Griphook will accompany you and your company out."

Both Lyra and Lucifer followed the creature putting her new purses and the card in her pocket. Now that she had solved her financial matters and getting those block removed. She had shopping to do, lots and lots of shopping.

Lyra took out the letter that had her school supplies on it and inspected what was needed, seeing that most things were rather bulky she decided to buy a trunk first, like that she could put everything in it and not walk around carrying heavy bags. Or make Poor Lucifer carry all of her bags.


	6. Chapter 5

Now Lyra and Lucifer walking down the streets of Diagon Alley with the a leather or dragon skin and dyed a beautiful dark green-blue pouch that allow to pull out gold from directly from her vault along with her Gringotts card. they walked to a shop called Ollivander's Fine Wands stepping inside the shop as Both Lyra and Lucifer took a look around curiously it still hasn't change. As the shop consisted of a waiting area and shelves upon shelves of black boxes stacked into the back of the shop. Lyra turned to see silver haired man, Ollivander, "Hello, Ollivander I'm here to get my wand." Lyra said as she looked at wand maker.

"Ahh yes, so it seems Ms. Potter I see, well then, let's see if I have a perfect match for you." The aged man spoke as he walked into the back of the shop and gathered boxes and placing them on the counter.

"Maple, unicorn hair, twelve inches. Give it a wave to try it out." Ollivander requested as he handed Lyra the maple wood wand.

Lyra gave the wand a half wave only for it to be snatched away by the old man "No, apparently not. Try this one. Ebony, dragon heart string and eleven inches long." And so it went, Lyra tried wand after wand as a pile began to stack up on the counter. Ollivander certainly didn't mind as he grew more and more excited as he handed Lyra wand after wand to try.

Eventually, after what felt like Lyra's thirtieth wand Ollivander frowned thoughtfully "hmm, it seems you require a more unusual wand, ." The wandmaker said as he went to the back of the shop and brought out an older looking box and handed it to Lyra. As she opened the old box and picked up the wand. It was the length almost like a ruler and was a reddish black. Designs seemed to be etched into the wand to look like rose petals. Lyra examination of the wand was cut short as blood rose petals began falling around her as warmth spread across her arm. It was like the time when Lyra held onto her first wand.

" 15" black wood with the venom of a Basilisk. The ashes of a very rare Dark Phoenix… and the dead heartstrings of a Thestral." Ollivander revealed, nearly shocking Lyra had she not been who she was. "My most beautiful and deadly creation." Ms. Potter. I expect great things from you. Whether they be good…or bad."

Lyra nodded and paid twelve galleons for the wand before Lyra and Lucifer exiting the store. Stepping into Madam Malkin's, watching Lyra's eyes roam around the shop, even trying to look in the back while Madam Malkin's attention was on her and asked. "Can I help you?" Madam Malkin asked, turning to Lyra and Lucifer as Lucifer said "yes "I would like a full wardrobe for my mistress, formal and informal, as well as my usual school uniform," Lucifer stated curtly, wasting no time. Madam Malkin 's eyes lit up. A magical tape measure began taking her measurements. The woman scribbled down the results.

"Colours?" Madam Malkin immediately asked, bringing out a notepad from her apron and gazing at her, all professional.

"Nothing gaudy, blues, greens, blacks; perhaps some blood red and neutral colors, also I would like few Acromantula silk robes in several colors that will complement my mistress skin, hair, and eyes," Lucifer replied curtly. "How long will it take?"

"Five hours at least," Madam Malkin answered, already knowing the answer.

"Unacceptable; put it on rush order," Lucifer demanded, "I will add ten percent of the total price if you can have it done within two hours."

"Very well, consider it done," Malkin agreed immediately "Good, I would like the same charms on my clothes if there is enough time before I collect them, and do start with the school uniform first," Lyra stated. Madam Malkin nodded, "Step up, Ms. Potter!" she said kindly, gesturing towards the little stool Lyra did what she was told. "As well I would like winter set: cloak, hat, gloves, scarf; the whole shebang," "Right away," she said, "That's you done; would you like something to drink while you wait?"

"No thank you, madam, I'll be back in two hours," Lyra informed her, as she and Lucifer left the shop just as quietly as they came, the door closing with a silent click. Crossing over the way and into a side alley, to her next destination.

'Bags and Trunks for all occasions' and went in. It had a counter in front of the door and the walls were covered in shelves that displayed a number of bags and trunks. Not knowing the difference between them Lyra and Lucifer approaching the counter to see if she could call someone who could help her. Before she could call someone the door that was behind the counter opened and a man in his fifty's walked through it.

"I'm sorry; I was out back in the workshop working on a trunk. How can I help you?" the man asked in a friendly tone.

"It's no problem," replied Lyra, maintaining a friendly and polite air but with an innocent smile on her face, she couldn't look too childish, but behaving like she had in the bank was not acceptable, "I'm sorry for disturbing you, but could you tell us what type of trunks you have? You see I haven't been in the magic world for some time now, as far as I know, one of those trunks could eat me." concluded Lyra with a little laugh. The man laughed and said, "It's no trouble.

That's why I'm here. Well, I suppose that you want a backpack for day to day use and a trunk for school, to put all your things correct?" Lyra nodded and the man continued, "The backpacks have all the same enchantments, the only difference is how it looks. They are bigger on the inside than the outside and they have a feather-light charm on them; no matter how many books you put in it, it will always be feather-light. The trunks have more variety. We have the basic trunk, normally students buy this one, which has one compartment that is twice as big on the inside. Then we have one that has three compartments, where all the compartments are twice as big on the inside. Students that are better off sometimes buy one of these so that they can have their clothes, potions ingredients and school things in different compartments and explained all the safety features that were on them. How nobody would be able to get into her trunk unless it was her, that her unique magical signature would prevent anyone touching it.

"What happens if they did try to open it?" Lyra asked curiously,

"It depends on what you want on it," The man informed her with a satisfied lilt to his voice.

"It could be a simple spell to zap them, like a little electric shock, or something that will make sure you know they've been trying to enter your trunk, like turning them blue or red ― even just their hands. There are a lot of protective measures out there. I have a magazine you can choose from the list of spells," The man explained, excited. This was the most expensive trunk in the shop ― if he sold it, his boss was going to be impressed; he had been trying to sell it for years. "But I must inform you, since it's going to be in a school, the more… lethal charms cannot be used." It was a public setting, so it was illegal to put lethal works on a trunk.

"Do you like it?" The man asked, looking at Lyra. Lyra just smiled and said, "I'll take it." "I'll go and put the charms on it!" The man said quickly, levitating the trunk over to his workroom and began layering the spells.

"Go collect your initial plates Ms.," The man said, pointing towards the rack filled with gold plated metal alphabet letters.

Lyra just nodded and made her way over to the rack and began to pull out the ones she needed, an L, D, and P.

"Place your wand here, run your magic into it," The man instructed, Lyra removed her wand and did as she was told; the trunk glowed brightly and the wizard nodded, obviously satisfied that it had worked. Once they were done and paid for the trunk Lyra and Lucifer started to leave the store with a quick good-bye. When they were almost out the door they heard the shopkeeper exclaim. "Welcome back Ms. Potter!"

Lyra smiled at him and left. She had to buy the rest of her school supplies. As soon as Lyra and Lucifer were near the Leaky Cauldron she took out her wand and touched her trunk with it and couldn't stop the smile that appeared on her face when she saw the trunk shrink to the size of a matchbox. They still had shopping to do in the muggle world, that was the name that wizards gave non-magical people, according to the book she had read, and Lyra had no wish to have to drag the trunk from one place to the other or make Lucifer carry her belonging. With her wand and trunk in her new dragon skin and dyed a beautiful dark blue bottomless bag. As Lyra and Lucifer left the Leaky Cauldron and went into the muggle world.

Lyra and Lucifer went to the nearest shopping center; now that she had money that she got from Gringotts and let's not forget that the money that dear sister Abira gave her before she left for Diagon Alley. Lyra had no intention of using second-hand clothing from the orphanage anymore.

Lyra bought five pairs of Loose Top Long Sleeve with Sexy Lace Chiffon Patchwork Irregular Hem, two black Boat Neck Long Sleeve off Shoulder Backless Black Knitted Shirt, two Embroidery Skull Hooded Waisted Trench Coats. Three Fashion Cheshire Cat purple pink corset laced festival hoodie fairytale Faye Tality Couture, Two Eyelet Lace up Hoodie Cardigan. Lyra also bought two Women's Tribal Split Leg Belly Dance Pant Lace, Loose Bell-bottom Trousers along with Tight Flare Trousers, Elastic Jeans Bell-bottom Pants, Ankle Length Ripped Pants High Waist Stretch Capri Pants, loose Jeans Cargo Pants ,long Denim Ball Gown Skirts, Plaid Short Skirts, with Punk Victorian Vintage Lace Shirt, Flare Sleeve Sexy Top Boat Neckline, Slash Neck Long Sleeve Women T Shirt Holes, V-neck Stand Collar Punks Tyle Printing Long Sleeve Cotton Blouse Tops, with few Elegant Flame Black Off Shoulder Flare Sleeve Mini Party Nightclub Dresses, Handmade Cotton Gothic Lolita Dress Lolita clothes , and Sexy Boho Print Tunic Dresses.

Lyra also bought a few dressing robes, Ballroom robes, casual robes and former robes she had saw in the store at Diagon Alley looked muggle enough, so she didn't need to buy more. Lyra and Lucifer also bought groceries, she now had an apartment that she could use, just because she went back to the orphanage didn't mean she had to spend more time than absolutely necessary in the company of muggles.

Muggle, she quite liked the name, it showed just how disgusting they were, just how different they were, it showed the little insects their place.

Lyra also bought several hygiene products, at the orphanage they always had to share; she had no intention of doing that again.

Having finished her shopping, Lyra and Lucifer waited for sister Abira to pick them up like the good little slave that she is. Lyra wasn't happy having to go back there, but at least she had many books to read, many new things to learn before she went back to where she truly belonged.

The first thing Lyra did when she returned to the orphanage is to place a password on her trunk and after she confirmed that it could only be opened with the password, Lyra started to organize it. While she returned Lucifer back into his true form back into a giant anaconda, who was happily resting on his new rock that was placed with a heating charm? Hissing and pleasure while he slept.

In the first compartment, Lyra had placed all her school books, her parchment, quill, and ink. In the second compartment, she put all her potions things, not including the books. In the third compartment, she put her school uniforms and few of her other clothes. Lyra planned to keep the rest in the wardrobe of her new room. Next, she organized her library, since she didn't have that many books it didn't take that long. She also had a few muggle books, but since she didn't think she would be using them all that much she decided to put them in the bookcase in her new bedroom, along with her beautiful instruments.

When she was finished with the library, next came the more complicated part, decorating her apartment. Not that it was hard to do, but it was something she had no experience in and she only had one chance if she didn't like the outcome she would be stuck with it. With that in mind, Lyra chose to use the same colors as her clothing, at least she knew she liked them, and there were dozens of different shades of dark colors.

The walls in her living/dining room were a pale green, and the two rugs black. The couch became emerald green and the two armchairs forest green. The tables had a glass top and she chose a silver color for the feet. For the chairs, she chose the same emerald as the couch for the cushion and the feet the same silver color as the tables.

For the walls in her study, she chose a grayish-blue color. The rug she made a deep blue and the two armchairs black. For the divan, she opted for a dark gray with two sky blue pillows.

Designing her bedroom wasn't that much difficult she wanted her room to be Gothic Victorian style. Lyra made the walls a lightish dark purple, the furniture black with silver highlights and the sheets into a midnight black, the pillows became a lighter shade of black with silver stitches and the bedspread black with green stitches. For the divan, she chose a deep purple with a black pillow. Lyra considered it a job well done, the room had color but not too much.

The bathroom was completely done so Lyra went immediately to the kitchen, which was in her opinion the easiest. The walls became a very light red, almost white, color and the cushions on the highchairs a deep red and it was finished.

When was all done she packed up her groceries, put her clothes in her wardrobe and his hygiene products in her bathroom and she was ready to start to enjoy her new flat.

Lyra spent the rest of the month studying her new books, and most of her time inside her trunk. Lyra just came out every morning to have breakfast and sometimes dinner. She only did it so that sister Abira would leave her be, they just had to have breakfast together, so it wouldn't be strange if she didn't show up for lunch or dinner. As long as she was in her room at nine pm., that was when sister Abira made her rounds to see if everyone was in their room, then she could spend practically all her time enjoying her trunk and learn all she could about magic.

And before she knew it, it was the first of September and Lyra and Lucifer was once again in the car that sister Abira drove and take them to King's Cross.

Following the directions that Dumbledore had given her Lyra had no difficulty in finding the right platform. Lucifer's safely secured in his carrier. When she finally crossed the barrier and saw the red train that said 'Hogwarts Express' she couldn't stop the huge smile that spread across her face. Finally, she was finally where she belonged.


	7. Chapter 6

Lyra had no difficulties boarding the train, although there were many people on the platform nobody paid her any attention. Even if there were people looking for ' _Lyra Potter_ ' they had absolutely no idea what she looked like and that suited her just fine. Lyra had no wish to entertain the _adoring public_.

Not wanting to be surrounded by children she went to the last compartment on the train, closed the door and hoped that nobody would disturb her for now. Lyra took her trunk from her pocket, enlarged it and changed to her uniform immediately. Seeing as the train would take a while to arrive she chose to take a book out as well also letting Lucifer out of his cage. Get him wrong he loves the enchanted caged a very tropical the area where he can feed on animals that were released in there. But Lucifer prefers reading with his mistress. Having done everything Lyra needed she put her trunk in the rack above her seat, sat in a comfortable position as Lucifer rested his head on her lap as Lyra started reading her book.

It was a book about runes for beginners she had bought but hadn't had the opportunity to finish. Lyra found it rather fascinating, and could hardly wait to have the subject. She didn't understand why they only started it in their 3rd year. Sure it was a little difficult, but it was like learning a new language, the younger you started the easier it would be for your brain to create the pathways necessary for you to speak it.

Almost twenty minutes after she arrived she heard the whistle signaling the departure of the train and Lyra felt her excitement growing. She was finally going to Hogwarts. Lyra had spent a lot of time thinking about how she was going to behave. But she ended up concluding that the best thing to do was to wait and see. The books she had read had indicated that she was seen as some kind of hero and that she was rather famous. That meant that people would keep their eyes on her and any little thing she did would be judged and gossiped about. Something she loathed but it couldn't be changed so she just had to be a little more careful, she was sure that she could do it.

Lyra also found out that most of the population were rather prejudiced against wizards that came from muggle families and those that were half-bloods. It was rather stupid in her opinion, for her magical blood was magical blood; she didn't really care where they came from as long as they were useful.

But all that contributed to her decision. Lyra would wait, learn more about the society, see how they would react to her and then choose her path. She was still young, she had time.

Lyra and Lucifer was rather enjoying the train ride, a blond boy had looked into her compartment, looked at Lucifer and book he quickly went away, aside from that only the trolley lady had disturbed her peace which made her rather happy.

Her mood was so good at the time Lyra decides to sing knowing Lucifer would love it.

I saved every letter you wrote me  
From the moment I saw you  
I knew you were mine  
You said you were mine  
I thought you were mine

Do you know what Angelica said  
When I told her what you'd done?  
She said

"You have married an Icarus  
He has flown too close to the sun"

Don't take another step in my direction  
I can't be trusted around you  
Don't think you can talk your way  
Into my arms, into my arms

I'm burning the letters you wrote me  
You can stand over there if you want  
I don't know who you are  
I have so much to learn  
I'm re-reading your letters  
And watching them burn (burn)

I'm watching them burn (burn)

You published the letters she wrote to you  
You told the whole world  
How you brought this girl into our bed  
In clearing your name, you have ruined our lives

Heaven forbid someone whisper

"He's part of some scheme"

Your enemy whispers

So you have to scream

I know about whispers

I see how you look at my sister

Don't

I'm not naive

I have seen women around you  
Don't

Think I don't see

How they fall for your charms  
All your charms

I'm erasing myself from the narrative  
Let future historians wonder how Eliza reacted  
When you broke her heart  
You have thrown it all away  
Stand back, watch it burn  
Just watch it all burn

And when the time comes

Explain to the children

The pain and embarrassment

You put their mother through

When will you learn

That they are your legacy?  
We are your legacy

If you thought you were mine (mine, mine)  
Don't

" _That wasss lovely mistressss"_ Lucifer as he rubbed his head into his mistress hand as she was stroking his scales lovely. Unfortunately, their moment was rudely interrupted. The door of their compartment was violently opened, hitting the wall and a girl with bushy brown hair, followed by a round-faced boy who looked to be on the verge of tears entered her compartment.

Lyra and Lucifer looked at them expressionless, Lyra was a little peeved about the interruption and also about the way they entered _their_ compartment.

"Have you seen a toad?" the girl asked and Lyra noticed that she had rather large front teeth, "Neville lost his, we are trying to find it."

Lyra assumed that Neville was the boy with the round face. Who the hell would want a toad as a pet? But as it had nothing to do with her, she answered with a simple "No." and promptly went back to her reading Since her mood for singing was rudely interrupted or ruined. If both of them were even a little bit intelligent they would realize that Lyra was dismissing them and that she would like to be alone with her beloved pet Lucifer.

However, it appeared that neither of them understood what she was implying. Oh God, she hoped that not all the students had their level of intelligence.

"Oh, that book wasn't on the student list, was it? When you're finished could you lend it to me? 'Ok, who does this girl think she is' Lyra thought as she glared at the girl, not liking that tone at all. My parents are muggles, you know? I knew nothing about magic. But I read all my books and all the spells I tried worked perfectly, of course." 'oh please in the name of god make her Shut up.' Lyra thought as she had to control herself so as to not curse the girl. Lyra couldn't stand her type. There were a few like her in her old school. They could be relatively intelligent but they had too much faith in books and authority figures, they didn't have one original thought in their minds. And they always had that superior attitude, as if they were God's gift to mortals. And if someone had better grades than them then they must have cheated because it was impossible for someone to be better than them. And this girl had that same air and that was more than enough for Lyra to want nothing to do with her, taking all that into consideration, there really was only one possible answer that Lyra could give her.

"No."

Lyra didn't even look at her. assuming that at least now the girl would get the message and leave, seeing as she had made it perfectly clear that she had no interest whatsoever in their company. Apparently, the girl was particularly slow. She huffed and in an extremely arrogant and pretentious tone said.

"You are being rather rude, did you know that?"

This time Lyra looked up from her book, lifting an eyebrow but not showing any other emotion she replied in a flat tone.

"Oh? I'm being rude? That's strange, you see, I consider it rude to barge into a stranger's compartment without knocking or asking if you could come in. I also consider it rude to stay in that stranger's compartment when it is perfectly clear that said stranger has no wishes to be in your company." Lyra said as the both of them just realize or just noticing the hissing and the fact there's a giant anaconda glaring at them. The girl blushed and looking a bit scared but still preparing herself to throw a rather long and unnecessary tantrum when the boy that was with her pulled her by the arm and out of the compartment.

"Come on Hermione. It's better if..."

Lyra didn't hear anymore because the boy closed the door. Lyra almost sighed in relief. Finally alone. Gods, she hoped the other students were more tolerable if they weren't, Lyra would just have to make them more tolerable, wouldn't she? A cruel smile appeared on her face and a dark giggle left her lips as she Stroke Lucifer scales lovingly as Lucifer let out a hissy sound of pleasure. However, she quickly left her daydream and remembered that she had decided to wait and see. Educating the brats on how they should behave towards her wasn't in the wait and see category. But could you really blame her seeing how slow the students appeared to be? Was it really her fault if they practically begged for her to show them how to behave? Of course, it wasn't. Nevertheless, she had chosen to wait and see and she had rather good control. Lyra would stick with her plan unless something drastic happened.

Approximately an hour later she felt the train slow down and she heard a voice throughout the train.

"We will be arriving at Hogwarts in five minutes. Please leave all your luggage on the train. It will be taken to the school separately."

Lyra pulled her trunk down and put her book in the library, and helped place Lucifer back into his cage. when she was done she felt the train stopped completely and she heard hundreds of students start leaving their compartments. Not wanting to be run over by overexcited students Lyra stayed in her comportment for a bit waiting for most of them to leave the train for her to leave. As soon as Lyra left the train she heard a voice shout.

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here!"

Turning Lyra saw the biggest man she had ever seen, you could hardly see his face with all that hair and beard. Lyra thought he looked rather savage.

"C'mon, follow me — any more firs' years? Mind yer step, now! Firs' years follow me!"

Lyra paid really close attention to where she was stepping, the path they were on didn't seem safe at all. The giant man said something that Lyra didn't hear but the next second Lyra heard the other first years let out an "ooohhhhh" and Lyra looked up and only with a lot of effort did she avoid making the same exclamation as her colleagues.

The path had opened suddenly onto the edge of a great black lake. Perched on a high mountain on the other side, its windows sparkling in the starry sky was a vast castle with many turrets and towers. It was breathtaking and Lyra felt at home.

Following the man's instructions Lyra sat in one of the boats, she was followed by two boys and one girl. It seemed to Lyra that one of the boys and the girl were sitting as far away from the other boy as they could. She wondered if it had anything to do with the crap she had read about blood purity but seeing as it had nothing to do with her she ignored it.

The next few moments were nothing more than vague images for Lyra, she remembered crossing the lake and a professor McGonagall opening the doors and giving a small speech about houses and family, she also remembered ghosts showing up in the corridor where they were waiting. However, the only thing she vividly remembered was when professor McGonagall took them to the Great Hall.

Lyra had never seen anything more fascinating. It was lit by thousands and thousands of candles that were floating in midair over four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting.

Professor McGonagall led the first years up so that they came to a halt in a line facing the other students, then she silently placed a four-legged stool in front of the first years. On top of the stool, she put a wizard's hat.

Lyra looked at it curiously, she wasn't really seeing what they wanted them to do. However, before she could think more about it the hat twitched and a rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth and the hat began to sing.

" _Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_

 _But don't judge on what you see,_

 _I'll eat myself if you can find_

 _A smarter hat than me._

 _You can keep your bowlers black,_

 _Your top hats sleek and tall,_

 _For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

 _And I can cap them all._

 _There's nothing hidden in your head_

 _The Sorting Hat can't see,_

 _So try me on and I will tell you_

 _Where you ought to be._

 _You might belong in Gryffindor,_

 _Where dwell the brave at heart,_

 _Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

 _Set Gryffindors apart;_

 _You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

 _Where they are just and loyal,_

 _Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

 _And unafraid of toil;_

 _Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

 _if you've a ready mind,_

 _Where those of wit and learning,_

 _Will always find their kind;_

 _Or perhaps in Slytherin_

 _You'll make your real friends,_

 _Those cunning folk use any means_

 _To achieve their ends._

 _So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

 _And don't get in a flap!_

 _You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

 _For I'm a Thinking Cap!_ "*

As soon as the hat stopped singing the whole Hall began to clap. Lyra admitted that it was an ingenious way to sort the students but that didn't stop her from being nervous. That hat would see what was in her mind? She didn't like that, she didn't like that one bit. What if the hat revealed her secrets? There were things that happened in that orphanage that she didn't want to come to light, things that she had done that may not be considered legal.

Sure they were only muggles, but it would draw more unwanted attention to her. If the worst did happen she could always say that it was accidental magic, there was no one there who could confirm or deny it, practically everybody would believe her, she was after all only a child, she couldn't have possibly tortured another orphan to insanity while she was trapped in her worst fears, now could she? No, of course, she couldn't, she was nothing more than a child, after all, their perfect little savior. People were pathetic really, as long as it maintained their illusion of normalcy and the peace they would rather believe a lie than the truth, even if the truth was looking them in the face.

While Lyra was immersed in her own thoughts she didn't notice the sorting and before she knew it. she heard professor McGonagall call.

"Potter, Lyra."

The Great Hall became almost instantly silent, Lyra almost wasn't able to contain a sigh, this celebrity thing didn't please her one bit.

Not showing any emotion and with secure and confident steps she walked towards the stool. There was no need to show others just how unsettled she was about the idea of something looking into her mind, she had no wish for anyone to suspect that there was something wrong, it wouldn't do to have some nosy professor or head master asking unwanted questions.


End file.
